Chaos (MGQ)
Summary Chaos is a force of nature in Monster Girl Quest's multiverse. As a term, it is synonymous with nonexistence, but is also described as being the original state of all of existence. Basically, it is not only nonexistence itself, but also the void that predates creation. Chaos has the capacity to split into two halves, which take the form of primordial light and darkness. When light and darkness were born from chaos, the rest of the phenomena in creation were born along with them: space, time, matter and et cetera. Apoptoses are the most common users of chaos, but they're limited to a universal scale due to their intended purpose of using the chaos to stop its future spread in the long term. Black Alice as the Goddess of Chaos would not be limited by such a restriction, and was able to affect all worlds at once in an event called the great disaster. Those exposed to space-time that's been eroded by chaos may undergo the Apoptosis effect. This is the process of a being transforming in body and mind into an Apoptosis: creatures that function as the multiverse's immune system. In order to prevent the further spread of chaos, they neutralize potential anomalies in space-time. Even people can be classified as a relevant threat if they mess with universes that aren't their own. The rules that are used to classify these cases are called the laws of cross-world contact, and they are ranked in severity as follows: *'Type 1: '''The act of leaving your home universe. This already makes you a potential danger to another parallel world. *'Type 2: The act of entering another parallel world and interacting with its inhabitants in minor ways, such as conversing with them. *'Type 3: '''The act of interacting with another parallel world's inhabitants in major ways, such as physically touching them. The laws are not clearly given in-game, so these are just inferences as to what they are judging by the situations that were categorized under them. Possible Uses *'Existence Erasure: Chaos is nonexistence itself. Being swallowed by it results in your being returning to chaos, meaning you vanish from existence. This has been shown to be done on the scale of entire universes by Apoptoses, but they're limited to that scale due to their role. *'Void Manipulation:' Chaos is a void that consumes existence, and via using it you are capable of returning universes to nothing, space-time and all. *'Conceptual Destruction: ' The chaos returns even concepts to nothing. As shown near the ending of Paradox's second part, it is able to conceptually erase things on limited scales merely by being present in a universe. *'Space-Time Manipulation:' The chaos is able to erode the fabric of space-time itself to the point where the eroded sections become separated entirely from the universe they came from. This can be done on multiversal scales as shown by Black Alice. *'Conceptual Manipulation:' Chaos is equivalent to the concept of nonexistence that exists beyond all of space, time and parallel worlds. To control it is to control a force that is the opposite to existence itself. *'Higher-Dimensional Manipulation:' The cosmology of Monster Girl Quest has been shown to have at least 26 mathematical dimensions so far. Due to its nature, chaos would scale to the full extent of the cosmology. *'Transmutation, Corruption and Mind Manipulation:' Being within chaos' vicinity causes you to undergo the Apoptosis effect, which transforms you into an Apoptosis. Your mind (And memories, in many cases) is overwritten with a consciousness that functions similarly to computer software: simple orders to identify threats based on the classes of cross-world contact above, and eliminate them. Males do not experience the physical side of the transformation, but females are merged with materials and entities within close proximity of them, becoming dreadful and hideous beings. *'Light Manipulation: '''As light itself is one half of chaos, those who can control chaos would possess powerful holy energies, and thus be able to control it, as a side effect. *'Soul Manipulation: 'Light in Monster Girl Quest is capable of shaping the minds and souls of organisms. It is also through this power that Ilias and her angels are able to reincarnate souls into new existences. *'Battlefield Removal and Durability Negation: 'Light attacks are capable of inflicting Ascension, which frees the victim's soul from its body and sends it to heaven to be judged by the angels. *'Darkness Manipulation: 'As darkness itself is one half of chaos, those who can control chaos would possess powerful dark energies, and thus be able to control it, as a side effect. *'Death Manipulation: 'Dark attacks are capable of inducing instant death onto their target. *'Resistance Negation: ''' Chaos-born versions of every element exist within the Labyrinth of Chaos. Their most notable characteristic is that they ignore all forms of resistance to attacks, magic or the normal version of the element they are related to. Weaknesses *Most of its users are Apoptoses, who cannot use it beyond a universal range. However, they should still be capable of using it on a 26D scale. Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Verse-Exclusive Abilities Category:Monster Girl Quest